I'm a Man you Don't Meet Everyday
by MrsSand
Summary: Sasuke is rich. Naruto is not. Sasuke is sheltered, but Naruto isn't. What happens when the two sides collide? I suck at summaries, but I promise it's a good story! Rated M for boy love.
1. Chapter 1

When Sasuke Uchiha had stirred from his sleep, the usual sound of birds chirping did not fill his ears, but the sound of operatic singing from downstairs. Rubbing his tired eyes, he sat up, his hair messy from a less than pleasant sleep. As he stripped the red coloured covers off of his body, a knocking on the door joined the singer in a steady rapping noise. The raven haired male muttered something under his breath as he slipped himself out of his bed. When his feet touched the ground, he shuttered slightly at the cold marble that adorned his floor.

"One second." he called out, his voice groggy and tired from the lack of sleep. Stretching, he walked over to the door with a leisurely pace. Feeling his muscles pull out comfortably, he let one arm drop to his side again, as the other went for the door knob. When he opened it, the person revealed was his own mother, dressed in what looked like an upgraded (if possible) version of her Sunday's best. Raising an eyebrow, the Uchiha stepped back as his mother walked gracefully into his room, the soft click of her heels sounding on the cool floor.

"Good morning, Sasuke, my baby." she cooed out, her smile as friendly as ever. Sasuke, in return, smiled slightly, as it was not his forte to do so.

"Good morning, mom." to this, Mikoto turned back, looking at her youngest son.

"How did you sleep? Well I suppose?" she asked. Sasuke nodded slightly, already knowing he would have to lie to his mother. Nothing wrong was ever supposed to happen in the Uchiha household, including a restless body. Sasuke, however, found it was hard to not be restless, being a boy of sixteen of course.

"Yes, I slept well." he responded as he watched his mother make his own bed. He was quite capable of such a task, but his mother liked to do small things, since the servants did the house work anyway. He assumed it was a mother thing, since she rarely had any chance to be a mother to the raven haired boy these days.

"That's great, Sasuke!" she chirped, leaning over and tucking the sheets into place. "Now, I know, the opera, it's weird to wake up to…" she began, then looked at her son for agreement.

"More like hard." he compared, an uneasy smile on his face. Mikoto took no notice and laughed.

"Yes, that's right. It's quite peaceful. I had a hard time waking up myself!" she confirmed and finished the task she had taken upon herself.

"Mmhm. Well, thank you for making my bed, mom." he said, his voice just now getting its regular tone back. Mikoto giggled and walked back over, taking both of her son's hands in hers.

"He he, my baby is all grown up. Oh Sasuke… Soon you'll be finding a wife, starting a family…" she trailed off, her eyes showing an upset expression, but her face portrayed a calm one. Sasuke looked at her, surprised, then sighed.

"Mom, I'm only sixteen. I've got a few years ahead of me yet." he said softly, growing more uneasy as his mother mentioned marriage and children. Mikoto nodded and sniffed to show she was more upset than she led on.

"Oh I know. Just… I'm sure you'll find a nice girl! And- and she'll adore you… Just like Itachi." she praised and hugged her son to her. Sasuke frowned, knowing his mother could not see.

'_It's too bad mom doesn't know they don't love each other. Dad just made them get married. They're only friends…_' the youngest Uchiha thought and rolled his eyes. Mikoto let go of him as he stopped the annoyed eye movement and looked at him. Sasuke blinked, then smiled. "I'm sure I will, mom." he said softly. "Now I need to get dressed, so I'll see you in a bit." Mikoto, to this, smiled brightly.

"But of course! See you later, my dear." she purred and walked out of his room, the clicking of her heels fading down the hall to sound her exit. Sasuke frowned and shut the door, slightly louder than necessary. However, it was not as if anyone would hear, with the loud operatic music sounding through the halls.

"Dear god." Sasuke sighed deeply. "I don't want to have children. I don't even like girls…" he trailed off. "All of them are obsessed." the raven finished as he gathered his clothing for his shower. "Why couldn't I just stay a little kid. Where mom was more obsessed with the cute clothes?"

"I need you to get out of the house for awhile." Fugaku, Sasuke's father, said to the teenage boy in the ballroom. Sasuke was busy looking around the decorated room. It was like he had traveled back in time, where it was eighteenth century, instead of the twenty-first. "Sasuke, did you hear anything I just asked?" snapping back into reality, the raven looked to his father and nodded slightly.

"Yeah… Get lost for a bit, I know. What's with the fancy ballroom stuff, dad?" he asked, curious to what exactly was happening. In fact, he never understood why they lived a mansion with a ballroom. It wasn't as if they needed it. Hell, Sasuke didn't need any of this. All he wanted was a normal life, that did not include a maid named Michelle coming to aid him in every possible chore or task. Fugaku looked down at his son and smiled, one that was filled with pride. It was almost exactly like Itachi's smile, except Itachi was more likeable.

"This Sasuke, is for the party tonight. All of my business partners, over seas and local, are coming with their wives, and their children. I wanted to have a theme, that seemed…"

"Regal?"

"Yes, excellent adjective, my boy." he complimented and patted the younger Uchiha on the back. Sasuke looked ahead, with a dead panned expression as his father continued. "Anyway, you should be there tonight. You might meet a nice girl." he said, then frowned slightly. "You know what?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, as if he cared.

"You look a lot like your mother… I hope girls are into girly men." he commented. "Anyway, here's fifty bucks. Go do something for the afternoon. I don't care what. Drugs, drinking, don't care. As long as you're back and presentable for eight o'clock sharp. Goodbye, Sasuke." he said and walked off. Sasuke looked down at the parts of the body he could see, then looked up, glaring at his father back.

"Asshole." he frowned and left. "I don't even do that stuff." he muttered as he walked out of the house. "I'll go to some park. I need a blanket to lay on-"

"Blanket? I know where to get those!" Michelle interrupted. Sasuke yelped and jumped back as Michelle giggled.

"Jesus Michelle… You scared the hell out of me." he frowned, trying to get his heart beat to slow down with deep breathes. Michelle laughed and flipped her long curly blonde hair back.

"I know! I usually do, Sasuke." she laughed. Sasuke, as much as he disliked the maid part, actually didn't mind Michelle. She was from Sweden originally, and was to marry a wonderful man back there, so she had no interest in the Uchiha at all. It was safe to say they were close to best friends, no matter how many tasks she tried to help Sasuke with.

"Funny. Hey, want to come to the park with me? Have a picnic? My dad's kicking me out for the afternoon." Michelle watched her friend and boss' son, then nodded.

"Yes! I'd love that!" she laughed, her eyes sparkling. Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

"All right then. Go change out of those maid clothes and I'll get a picnic basket. We'll raid the fridge for food after." he smiled slightly and walked off to find such an item. Michelle grinned and nodded.

"Sweet!"

* * *

"This is really pretty, Sasuke." the blonde grinned and looked around the park. Sasuke nodded and sighed.

"That it is." however, he had more on his mind that the scenery here. Michelle, unlike most people, took notice to the sigh and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you okay? I don't think you are." she whispered, as if it was some sort of secret. Sasuke ran a hand through his dark hair and huffed.

"Well, just thinking."

"About?" Michelle asked, and took out two colours of string. One red, the other baby blue. Sasuke watched her and sighed.

"Well, my mom and dad want me to get married and have kids. However, I don't even think I like women, Michelle." he explained, his tone soft. Michelle looked up and stopped twisting the two strings together.

"… Well, I knew that much." Michelle laughed softly. "I mean, you always struck me as at least bisexual, but no surprise if you're only into men." she shrugged her shoulders lightly, her eyes dropping back to the pair of strings. Sasuke nodded and felt a small smile make its way onto his face, replacing the usual uncaring frown. He watched his friend for what seemed like hours as she twisted the strings slowly, but with care and love. As the strings showed signs of shortening, Sasuke understood Michelle was making a bracelet of sorts.

"What kind of bracelet is that?" the youngest Uchiha asked, tilting his head in confusion. Michelle, without looking up, giggled at the question.

"Friendship bracelet. For us." the blonde woman announced, her sing song voice calm, yet the excitement was clear to Sasuke. To this, he laughed a bit. However, he found himself slightly flustered at stretch Michelle always took to be friends with him.

"Really? Well… Thanks, Michelle." he said softly, before hearing a ring tone of a cell phone sound off loudly. Michelle looked up, her expression like a deer in the headlights as she realised it was indeed her phone. "You should get that." "No duh." Michelle laughed then, the tone slightly nervous to who it would be. She went into her purse, snatching the small blue phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?… I'm with Sasuke-san, right now… Huh? Oh, well… Yes, I'm very sorry… You are right, Mrs. Uchiha, there is work to be done." to this, Sasuke frowned.

'_Of course you would, mom… Because it's not about the lack of maids. It's because you think I'll end up with some less wealthy girl. Dear god._' the young Uchiha frowned mentally.

"Of course. I'll be back in a few minutes, Mrs. Uchiha." Michelle smiled brightly, making Sasuke believe now that his friend was quite a selfless individual. It made him wonder how she could stand the likes of the all too selfish Uchihas, himself included at times. "Yes… Oh, I'll give the phone over. One second." she giggled and removed the phone from her ear, holding it out to the younger of the two. "Your mom wants to speak with you, Sasuke."

"Alright." Sasuke said, slightly bitter. Michelle's expression faltered slightly at this, but the smile was yet to disappear. "Hello?… I know, eight o'clock... Mhm, I know… You want me to play violin?… Ugh, fine. Only one song, though… Yeah, I love you too… Bye mom." he sighed and flipped the phone closed, handing it back to Michelle. When she had taken her phone back, she looked at Sasuke with curiosity in her eyes. Smirking a bit, Sasuke nodded. "She wants me to play."

"… Really? Oh! You're so good at it, Sasuke!" she giggled and finished the bracelet with speed not even Sasuke thought was possible. "What will you play?"

"I don't know. Last time, I played a sad song… My dad didn't like it." Sasuke frowned as Michelle packed up.

"Oh? Then light hearted, yes?" she asked. Sasuke, to this, nodded.

"I was thinking of Concerto for four violins this time around." Sasuke said softly. "Better than Sad Romance." he sighed then. Michelle blinked and frowned a bit. She did in fact remember when Sasuke had played his favourite violin piece for his father's co-workers and friends. Only to be shot down by his father and no one else.

"I liked Sad Romance very much, Sasuke." she laughed and stood up, passing the boy the bracelet she had just made. Sasuke smiled a bit at this.

"Thanks, Michelle. I'll see you soon." he said quietly, his emotions back in check once more as his friend waved goodbye.

"See ya soon!" she laughed and walked off. Sasuke watched her carefully, then looked to the sky silently, the soft summer wind making his bangs wave across his vision.

'_Maybe. Just maybe… I can stand up against my parents and marrying who I want to. I don't want to have to marry like Itachi._' Sasuke thought, observing there was not a cloud in the early evening sky. '_Just maybe…_' he trailed off, then heard yelling. Looking around, he noticed the park was empty, all except him, and now a gang of guys who seemed to be yelling at him. The loudest one, a brown haired boy with red tattoos on his cheeks, was walking at the head of the group, though it was obvious to Sasuke's intelligence that he wasn't the leader.

"Well look at that, guys! If it isn't an Uchiha! Anyone can notice them!" he laughed. Sasuke, frowned and looked at the insulting man, deeming his laughter obnoxious. Even more so than his mother's. "Where are your body guards, Uchiha?" he asked, stopping with the group of six men about eight feet from Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha wrinkled his nose in displeasure over the insult.

"I don't have body guards and my name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." he said calmly, not in the mood for anybody's bull shit. By the looks of it, though, the brown haired teen in front of him had lots of it. Said man in question frowned, shaking his head.

"I don't give a crap about your name, Sasuke." he frowned. "But in any case, you have to get the hell outta here. There's something going on and we can't have an Uchiha telling everything to his rich daddy who works with the government." he spat. Normally, Sasuke would have said nothing and left, not wanting to mess with big groups like this one. However, something snapped inside of him, which made the raven snort loudly.

"Are you kidding-" was about all Sasuke could say before he was grabbed by the collar by the wolf like teen, bringing their faces close together. While he wore an angry mask, Sasuke wore one of boredom. "You're real fucking cute, ya know? It'd be a shame if that face got broken." the teen snarled, making Sasuke blink twice.

"… Whatever."

"You little… Fuck, whatever." the boy growled and held his fist back. Sasuke knew exactly what the adolescent was to use such a hand gesture for. "You asked for it." he smirked widely then, winding his fist back. Sasuke closed his eyes and tensed slightly, as most of anyone would do when about to be punched in the face. However, before his captor could do so, the silence was broken by a voice.

"Hey Kiba! What the fuck are you doing, huh!" a male voice asked, alarmed. The boy named Kiba, who must have been the guy about to punch the living daylights out of him, dropped Sasuke and walked towards the voice quickly. Sasuke opened his eyes, slightly dazed from the luck he had just had.

"Naruto! Man, this guy's an Uchiha! He said he wouldn't leave, so I was gonna teach him a lesson!" the teen known as Kiba explained, his tone showing a nervous side. One that Sasuke caught onto, more so, smirked slightly towards. As his dark eyes searched for the male who stopped Kiba, also known as Naruto, Sasuke believed, until he found who Kiba was talking to. Standing adjacent to the brown haired male, was a taller teen with blond hair. Sasuke noticed the gorgeous blue eyes the blond named Naruto possessed and blinked several times to see if it was a figment of his imagination. When he knew it was not, he watched quietly as Naruto talked to Kiba, his face serious, yet soft. Easy going, for the leader of a gang, Sasuke observed.

"Hmmm. I'll talk to him. Don't go beating up on people unless they get in our way. That's my decision, Kiba. You're my friend, you should know that." Naruto said, smiling a bit. Kiba frowned and nodded, obviously scorn over the fact he hadn't gotten to give the Uchiha a good whack.

"Sorry man… Yeah, well, I guess we'll move on ahead… Let you take care of the obnoxious Uchiha." he frowned more and signalled the rest of the group to follow as he stomped off, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

Sasuke sighed and frowned at Kiba's back. '_I'm obnoxious? Dear god._' the raven thought and looked back to see the blond teenager walking over.

"Hey man. Uh, sorry for Kiba. He's kind of… Strong willed." Naruto sighed, grinning nervously. Sasuke looked the boy over quickly and nodded absent-mindedly.

"It's alright. Naruto's your name?"

"Yeah, it is! Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto laughed, holding out his hand. Sasuke looked at the man's hand and blinked. "How about you? Uchiha, huh?"

"Yes." Sasuke said softly and took Naruto's hand gently, feeling the softness of the sun soaked skin beneath his soft pale hand. "Sasuke Uchiha, actually. It's nice to meet you. Given the circumstances." he said politely, as his father had always taught him. Naruto shook Sasuke's hand enthusiastically, laughing while he did so. Sasuke couldn't help but give a small smile in return, for this boy's laughter was much more pleasing than that of Kiba's. "You're so fucking polite! It's funny." Naruto grinned. Sasuke found himself flustered at that.

"I've been raised as such." Sasuke announced, slightly insulted by the increase of laugher on Naruto's part. Finally letting go of their connected hands, Naruto opened his eyes once more to look into Sasuke's.

"Doesn't it ever get boring!" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. The many zippers seemed to dance in the light of the sun's beams. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at the sky momentarily.

"Does what ever get boring?" he questioned, looking back down at the blond. Naruto grinned again, one that could only be infectious. For Sasuke found himself smiling a bit as well.

"Being all polite and upright about things. I mean, have you ever had a girlfriend even? I heard Uchiha's can't have sex until after marriage. That true?" Naruto asked wildly. Sasuke scoffed and shook his head back and forth a few times, before answering.

"Not true. However, I haven't had a girlfriend. I don't do that kind of stuff." Sasuke said shortly, avoiding the homosexual part completely. However, it would appear Naruto had already caught on.

"Oh, so you're gay?" he asked, taking his hands out of his pockets, placing them on his hips. Sasuke growled slightly at this. If granted more time, the raven would have surely thought it over. However, in this instance, he had no such time.

"… Yes." he announced, finally thinking that it would not matter. He would never see this boy again. So why did it bother him to say so?

Naruto beamed and flashed a thumbs up. "Nice! Anyway, I wanna ask ya something. I mean, if you stay here, you could get hurt. So maybe I could walk you home. I mean, it's the least I could do." he said, his tone full of excitement. Sasuke arched an eyebrow towards the Uzumaki and shook his head.

"You do not have to. I'm glad enough that you came when you did. Or I'd have a pretty fucked up face right now. Not exactly what I want to go home with." Sasuke said in defence. If he could help it, he would like to never see the blond after this. No matter how good looking he seemed to be, his mother had warned him of people like this (even if it was a girl). All they'll do is one, use you, or two, break you apart. Sasuke did not want to dance with either choice. However, it would seem Naruto would have none of it.

"Ha, no. I'm walking you home. It's final… Teme. Yeah! I like that." Naruto laughed happily, seeming the complete opposite of a gang leader. Sasuke scoffed to the ridiculous name, but let it pass. If Kiba was scared of the blond, why would Sasuke go against him?

"… Fine. This once."

"Only plan on it once." Naruto grinned wildly. "Lead the way, Sasuke Uchiha." he said, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically, unknowing this would only be the beginning of how many times he would do so to the blond.

"Sure thing, dope." Sasuke smirked and began walking ahead. Naruto blinked, stunned someone would back talk him.

"Hey! Not cool!" he laughed then ran to catch up with who would later on, be his friend, Sasuke.

* * *

"You live here!" Naruto gaped, looking up at the four floor house, which would seem to be more of a mansion. Not that Sasuke liked to call it so.

"Yes. I do. Why?" the raven asked. Naruto bit his bottom lip and rubbed the back of his head.

"You think I can come in? I mean, I've never seen the inside of a mansion." the blond said softly. "Actually, never seen the inside of any nice house." he smiled a bit. Sasuke blinked and looked Naruto up and down.

"One, don't you have to meet Kiba and all of those people?" he asked. Naruto cursed, then grinned, as an idea came to his mind.

"Kiba can handle it. Just a simple drug swap. Well, for us it is." Naruto smiled. "He'll just say I was busy. Which I will be." he laughed. Sasuke arched an eyebrow, approving of the blond's 'matter of fact' attitude.

"Okay, but secondly… Look at what you're wearing." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto frowned at this, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What's wrong with this?"

"Look at the people walking into my house. All suits and dresses." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. Naruto blinked and cursed at this, knowing Sasuke had him there.

"Well, I'm sure I can fit into one of your many suits. I mean, we aren't that different in size… I can survive. Oh please! It looks so fucking awesome!" the blond grinned. Sasuke, who would have turned away someone of Paris Hilton status, felt a sting of need to have the blond with him. Knowing he was to regret this, Sasuke nodded anyway.

"Alright. But try not to make a scene." the raven muttered as his newly met friend cheered. "If my dad asks who you are, just say you're here with your family." he added in, before heading in through the back, avoiding the crowd of people out front of his house.

"This is going to be awesome! Why are all these people here? I mean, are you holding a party here?" Naruto asked, following Sasuke into the backyard through the gate. His blue eyes widened at the huge pool, then broke out into a grin. "I can understand if so. Look at this place! Perfect party house right here." he mused. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, but it's not a house party." Sasuke explained, rolling his eyes as they passed the pool. "It's a huge get together with my dad and all his partners in his business. My family aren't big party people, unless it's for impressing, like this." he gestured. "My whole life my parents have never failed to impress anyone they meet." he frowned, slightly bitter. Naruto blinked, slightly curious to why Sasuke sounded so unhappy. It seemed to him that he had everything, so what was there to be unhappy about?

"Oh… Well, at least you'll have me to talk to tonight." he grinned and pulled his phone out, quickly texting to his childhood friend to take over for the time being and he would be back later on. "So, what are your parents like?" Naruto asked, putting his phone back into the pocket of his dark jeans. Sasuke looked thoughtful, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, they are okay, I guess. I'm not fond of my dad, but my mom means well. I guess we just have different views in the end so we don't talk much." Sasuke explained and opened the back door, the smell of baked bread and herbs floating out to greet the two teens. Naruto smelled the air and felt his stomach growl in hunger. "Hungry?" he asked then, raising an eyebrow towards the blond. Naruto laughed slightly, blushing to the roots of his hair.

"A bit, I guess. Never smelled something so good. Besides ramen that is." the teen grinned, following Sasuke past the busy staff.

"Well, it's not actually supper, but there will be food going around, trust me." Sasuke smirked, dodging a cook with a frying pan. Naruto ducked as well and laughed loudly, causing a few staff to look in response.

"Thank god. Man, I've only been in the kitchen and I'm impressed! Is it as big inside as it is outside?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. Sasuke blinked, then sighed heavily.

"Bigger." he muttered. Naruto tilted his head to the side, slightly confused.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing." Sasuke chuckled lowly and opened the door to the kitchen. "After you." he said, his tone calm as is always was. Naruto snickered and walked through the threshold of the door.

"Are you always polite?"

"Are you always stupid?"

"... Shut up."

* * *

"… Look at all the people." Naruto muttered to Sasuke as they made their way through the crowd in the main room. Sasuke almost laughed at this, but knew better than to do so.

"More in the ballroom. There will be a lot of people." he smiled. "Just try to socialize some. That's all I ever do… And play." the youngest Uchiha announced, sighing slightly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as they made their way to the huge parallel winding stair cases.

"Play? What do you play?" he asked. "I can play guitar, but I learned on a pretty crappy one. My family lacks all money." the blond admitted. Sasuke shook his head and continued to push through people, muttering 'excuse me' every time, as he was always brought up to do such.

"I play violin." he said, looking back to the teen he had just recently met. "I can also play viola and fiddle. However, my family appreciates violin the most, of course." he sighed. "I've been playing since I was four." the raven continued and watched Naruto's eyes light up. "You play guitar? Cool. I kind of wanted to learn, but I was never allowed." he chuckled, the tone humourless. Naruto frowned then as they neared the stairs.

"Never allowed. Well, violin is cool too!" he grinned then. Sasuke watched the teen and sighed.

'_He can't go a minute without cracking that grin…_' he thought, slightly dismayed to find himself smiling a bit as well. "I guess it is-" he began, only to stop when he bumped into a taller figure, causing both boys to yield in their tracks at the edge of the left side of the twin stairs.

"Sasuke my boy!" the low velvet like voice greeted, grabbing one of the pale teen's hands. "How are you?" to this, Sasuke looked up, knowing, of course, it would be his uncle Madara.

"I'm well, uncle Madara. How about you?" he asked, shaking his relative's hand. In the back of his mind, he heard the little voice begging for his uncle to not ask about Naruto. Mostly because Madara could see through any lie.

"I'm fantastic! Thank you!" the raven haired man smiled, but the expression always looked queerly sinister to the youngest Uchiha. The smile faltered when he looked beyond Sasuke to Naruto. "Who is this?" he asked, one eyebrow slightly raised in curiosity. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and frowned, then returned his gaze to his uncle.

"He's-"

"I'm here with my family." Naruto smiled brightly as Sasuke looked back once more, thinking of the outcome of possible whip lash as he did so. "I didn't know I had to dress formal. My dad is always like that! Kind of screwy, ya know?" the blond laughed. "My mom and dad both had to buy yet another matching outfit." When Sasuke thought Madara would say other wise, the man just smiled brightly.

"Well, Sasuke will be sure to help you out!" Madara smiled brightly. "Ah, what is your name by the way?" he asked, his smooth voice ringing in Sasuke's ears. Behind it, he could practically sense the malicious contempt in the tone. Naruto, not hearing it though, just smiled and shook hands with the older man.

"Naruto Taki!" he smiled, giving Madara's hand a firm shake. Madara smile, while only faltering slightly, managed to stay painted across his face.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto Taki." he mused darkly, letting go. "I'll see you two later. Bye, bye." he said softly and walked off into the crowd. Sasuke felt goose flesh rape itself across his skin as his relative gave a final glance behind his shoulder.

"… Let's go." Sasuke said shortly and pulled the blond up the steps. Naruto, confused, decided it was best to follow.

* * *

"Whoa. Nice room." Naruto stuttered looking around the Uchiha's bedroom. He was shocked and rather dismayed that a mere bedroom was as big as his living room at home. "I'd hate to see your living room." he muttered. Sasuke smirked slightly and walked across the still cool marble floor and ran two hands through his hair.

"It's… big." he shrugged his shoulders, finding that as a good enough adjective. "You probably won't end up seeing it." the raven explained, making his way to his closet. Naruto nodded absent-mindedly as he walked over to one of the corners of the room, looking at the three different string instruments that sat in the light of the sunset.

"I see two of em' are violins, but is the smaller one a viola?" the blond asked, slightly confused.

"You guessed right." Sasuke nodded opening the doors of his walk in closet. Naruto looked over and gaped at the huge closet.

"Wha fuck? That closet is fucking huge!" he exclaimed, running over to join the raven haired teen. Sasuke chuckled lowly and shook his head.

"I know. It makes a good storage room." he said evenly, walking further into the small space. Naruto looked around and nodded as he followed the Uchiha.

"So, I guess it must be pretty nice being rich, huh?" the blond guessed and took the outfit Sasuke handed him.

"This one was always a bit too big for me. My aunt messed up my size. It should fit you." he explained, then frowned uneasily. "I guess it's nice, to a point. In a way, I just want to be normal. More like your crowd." to this, Naruto laughed loudly above the symphonic music below them.

"Ha ha! No way, man! It actually sucks. I hate having to always look behind my back. It gets rather-" he began, being cut off by the loud sound of Sasuke's bedroom door slamming open. Sharp, angry like heels clicked across the floor. Sasuke looked up, as did Naruto. "Lady friend?" he whispered. Sasuke frowned as he heard a curse about the woman's inability to walk in high heels.

"Hardly." Sasuke chuckled and walked past Naruto. "Hello, Tayuya." he said, walking out of the closet to lay eyes upon the red headed teen. Tayuya looked up, as Sasuke and Naruto had not minutes ago, and frowned.

"Hey, you tool. Fuck, I'm pissed. Stupid dad making me wear heels." she hissed in contempt, her voice strained from the previous yelling match she had lost with her parent.

"… Never seen you in high heels. You look pretty." he shrugged. Tayuya grunted and held her fist up as Naruto peaked out of the walk in closet.

"Shut the fuck up- Say… Who's that, Sasuke?" the red head asked, walking across the room towards Sasuke and Naruto. "Finally got yourself a boy toy, huh?" she questioned once more, a smirk making its way onto her rough, yet elegant features.

"… His name is Naruto. He's a friend, not a boy toy, Tay." he crossed his arms over his chest. Tayuya grimaced at the childhood nick name and grabbed the blond by his hair, pulling him out of the closet in one swift motion.

"Ack! What the fuck!" Naruto whined and stumbled to stay standing upright as the girl pulled his hair until he was close enough to her. Tayuya let go and looked up at the teen.

"Huh… Not bad looking." she laughed and punched Sasuke's shoulder teasingly. "So, how the hell did you get _him _past Fugaku?" she asked.

'_Who the hell is that?_' Naruto wondered, watching the two friends converse. Sasuke sighed and shrugged.

"Easy enough. He's too busy socializing."

"Yeah, I saw him talking to Itachi." Tayuya nodded. Sasuke blinked and rubbed his temples.

"Great… Any time now, I could expect my older brother to walk through the door and then I'll have to deal with him not telling dad." he muttered. Tayuya laughed and played with her bangs, which _always _fell in a diagonal like direction across the middle of her face.

"Oh please! Itachi won't tell! You always kept quiet when he had parties when you were younger!" the teenaged girl rolled her eyes and played with the edge of her royal blue Tafetta dress, which fell just above her knees.

"… True." Sasuke nodded. "So, you playing flute?" he asked. Tayuya stopped playing with the designer dress she so rightfully loathed and nodded, smiling then.

"Sure am. Partita… Aurèle Nicolet performed it once." she shrugged. Sasuke chuckled, while Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Who?"

"He is considered one of the best flautists of all time." Tayuya scoffed. "I want to be better than him."

"Like that will happen." Sasuke mused. Tayuya growled and punched him.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Anyway. You have to scram. Naruto and I need to get changed. I'll meet you by the kitchen." the Uchiha said and heard a sad melody of a piano from below them. Tayuya looked towards the opened door and nodded.

"Alright. See ya soon then." she frowned and walked out, still unsteady in the art of walking in heels. Some things would never change and Tayuya's lack of lady like behaviour was one of them. When the red head had left, closing the door behind herself, Naruto sighed in relief.

"Who was that?"

"Tayuya, you know that. She is one of my cousins."

"… She doesn't look anything like the ordinary Uchiha…"

"She's adopted." Sasuke added, stripping his shirt off swiftly. "My uncle, Orochimaru, married a guy who was in high school, while himself in university. They adopted about… hmmm, five children." he shrugged. "Only one of his children is biological, with his ex-wife." he explained. "His name is Kabuto. I fucking hate him, but that's beside the point." the teenaged boy finished and removed his skinny jeans. Naruto watched Sasuke and began changing as well.

"Huh… Big family. I don't have much family myself." the blond laughed nervously. "And where can I put my clothing?"

"Throw it under my bed. My mom won't see it that way." Sasuke said shortly. "I was meaning to ask."

"About my family?"

"Yeah." to this, Naruto could only laugh.

"Ha ha! Well, I have a mom and a dad. Both still alive. We live in an average house, in an average neighbourhood. My dad works for the mayor, a lot of shit involving math." Naruto shrugged. "My mom, she works at a bakery. She makes the best apple pie ever. Not to mention her blue berry pie!" he grinned. "You'd like them. Even though with the economy, they are all optimistic. All the time." the blond smiled and threw all of his clothing under the bed. Sasuke nodded, feeling a pang of jealousy. An average life didn't seem too bad. It was the one he always wanted anyway.

"Seems nice." he chuckled, finally finding the right words to say.

"… It is." Naruto agreed. "Nothing like this lavish life though!" he smiled and ran the black leather belt through the dress pants, which praise the lord, did fit after all. '_It's like fate brought me here. Thank you, Jesus. I might even get laid, woo hoo!' _the blond grinned inwardly. Sasuke coughed and put his hands on his hips.

"You done yet?" he asked, already dressed. Naruto blinked widely.

"Uh, almost!" the Uzumaki laughed loudly and finished dressing.

Once finished, the only problem Naruto had was with the tie. As he never went to formal occasions, it was no surprise the boy could not tie a tie. "Uhh, think I can get some help?" he asked nervously. A big goofy grin was displayed across his face as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I guess." he chuckled lightly and walked over, taking the tie Naruto had held out to him. He put the tie around the blond's neck and began the art of tying the dark blue tie. The melody switched from beneath them to an operatic song, the tone seeming almost sad. Naruto watched the Uchiha's pale fingers, which seemed to danced with the sad melody. A warm smile spread across the tanned teen's lips as Sasuke finished.

"Thanks, Sasuke." he laughed, watching Sasuke tuck the tie into his jacket.

"Your welcome." the raven haired teen said evenly and removed his hands. "So, ready to mingle with some rich people?"

"I've been talking to you, haven't I?" Naruto asked, grinning brightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked towards his bedroom door.

"Shut it."

* * *

Oh I have been writing this since, uhh, April! Finally done the first chapter and it feels good. I'm trying to finish my story, but Chemistry is killing me this semester. Hopefully the people who read my stories can feel what it is like :D So I'm trying my hardest! Thanks for all your patience! Love you all! R&R and it will make my day. :')


	2. Chapter 2

"So your dad knows _this _many people!" Naruto asked, leaned over to whisper into Sasuke's ear. The youngest Uchiha looked over towards his friend and sighed.

"His business is international, Naruto." Sasuke sighed and shrugged his shoulders as a woman and man walked over to them. "Just let me do the talking, okay?" he announced. The blond frowned, not used to being bossed around or told what to do. However, he nodded slightly.

"Okay, okay." he said softly and smiled at the couple that stopped a foot or so away. Sasuke nodded slightly and held out his hand. The male of the pair shook Sasuke's hand and smiled brightly.

"Why hello there Sasuke! It's been awhile." the man laughed.

"It has been, Asuma." the raven sighed contently, a small smile gracing his lips. The girl beside Asuma laughed softly and gave the Uchiha a hug after her husband has finished his greeting.

"Last time we saw you, you were a little boy! No more than 10, I think." the woman cooed as Sasuke hugged her back.

"Perhaps, Kurenai." the teenaged boy said softly. Kurenai smiled and looked at Naruto with confusion.

"Who is this?" she asked, smiling. Asuma looked at the blond teenaged boy and nodded.

"Oh this is Naruto. He's a friend." Sasuke smiled. "His parents are here somewhere." Naruto smiled to back up the statement.

"Yeah, they are a tad scatter brained. They are around somewhere." the blond shrugged his shoulders casually, like the reality was not a lie. Kurenai nodded and looked at the looped piercing in Naruto's left nostril, regarding it with careful criticism.

"Did that hurt?" she questioned. Naruto blinked, slightly confused until he realised what the dark haired woman was staring at.

"This?" he questioned, fiddling with the silver loop. "Not anymore." the blond grinned, shaking his head. Kurenai laughed and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Ha ha! I want to get it done, but I never knew if it'd hurt. I think I may get it after all." she nodded in satisfaction. Sasuke rolled his eyes inwardly and smiled slightly.

"Well, we'll be going. I have to set up to play soon." Sasuke said absent-mindedly as the piano drifted between the room, over the many different conversations currently being had.

"… Hmm, alright." Asuma laughed, equally wanting to end the conversation at the piercing of noses. "See you later, Sasuke. Good luck." he smiled, leading his wife away.

"I think I like rich people!" Naruto laughed as the two disappeared. Sasuke shook his head and looked around at the crowd.

"Get through the night and I think I'll see that attitude change." he frowned. Naruto blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever, whatever." Naruto waved his other hand nonchalantly. "You know what?" he asked then, stopping his other actions. Sasuke blinked and put a hand on his waist.

"What?"

"You would look amazing with spider bites." Naruto grinned. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, genuine confusion evident in his dark eyes.

"What?"

"The piercing? Ya know… Spider bites."

"Uh… No." Sasuke shook his head. Naruto gaped and held up to hands, placing them to the right side of the Uchiha's lower lip.

"Two loops pierced right here, and here." he gestured, poking twice on the right side of Sasuke's lip. The teenaged boy blushed slightly and looked away.

"You think so, hn? Well, okay… It'd be cool. But my dad would kill me." he shrugged. Naruto raised and eyebrow and laughed.

"You always gonna listen to your dad, Sasuke?" he asked, smirking then. "Live a little." to this, Sasuke frowned.

"I won't always be listening to him." he growled as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Blinking, he turned around to see his father and Madara standing side by side.

"It's time for you to go on. Go get your violin and hurry back." Fugaku ordered, then caught sight of the blond next to his son. "Who is this?" he asked. Before the two teens could reply, Madara smiled brightly.

"This is Naruto Taki. He's here with his family." he smirked at the two boys. Sasuke watched the two Uchihas and frowned as Fugaku looked towards his brother.

"Huh…" Fugaku ran a hand through his hair. "I never knew the Taki's had a child. I'll have to find them later on." he commented. "Sasuke, take Naruto and get your violin. Hurry up." he repeated and signalled Madara to follow. The man in front of them glared at Naruto, then left to follow his older brother. Once gone, both boys took a deep breath.

"That was so lucky." Naruto laughed and punched Sasuke's arm. The youngest Uchiha grunted and rubbed where the blond had punched.

"You're telling me." he muttered.

* * *

"So, what are ya gonna play?" Naruto asked as the two descended one of the two main staircases. Sasuke watched one of the many earrings Naruto had shine from the light of the chandeliers over head.

"Concerto for four violins. I'm playing with, of course, three other violin players I know. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. They all grew up on the same street as me." he explained while stepping off the last of the stairs.

"Oh, cool! I can't wait to hear it, even though I've never been one for classical." the blond admitted. Sasuke shrugged and smiled slightly.

"It's pretty good, I suppose." he answered and frowned as Tayuya stood in front of them.

"You didn't meet me."

"Too busy being ordered around by my dad, Tay." Sasuke retorted. The redhead growled and crossed her arms across her breasts.

"Well, your brother is looking for you, dumb ass. He waited with me for ten minutes." she rolled her eyes. "He said he'd find you when you went on. Want me to watch over Naruto? Rich people can be scary." she explained. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked around at the huge sea of people. Sasuke nodded slightly and ushered her to follow them towards the ballroom where the music was currently coming from.

"Sure, if he wants." the Uchiha said and shrugged his shoulders. Tayuya nodded and looked at Naruto, who was currently taking an hors d'oeuvres from one of the servers. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and walked back over to Naruto. "Naruto, come on." he muttered and grabbed the boy's wrist. Naruto thanked the woman quickly and caught up with Sasuke before he could be pulled unwillingly.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Hey, what is this anyway?" he asked, looking at the piece of food he had taken. Sasuke sighed and shook his head as he walked into the ballroom, Tayuya now walking with them.

"That would be a stuffed mushroom." Tayuya answered, as Sasuke was busy making his way through the crowd of people. "They are amazing." she smiled. Naruto smiled back and placed the small mushroom in his mouth, chewing quietly. His eyes widened and he nodded towards Tayuya. After he swallowed, he said:

"Oh my god, is it ever!" the teenaged boy grinned and heard the music stop. Tayuya hushed him and looked at who Sasuke was now talking to. "Who are they?"

"That's Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo." Tayuya replied.

"Oh, Sasuke told me about them. Childhood friends?"

"You guessed it." she smiled slightly. "They all play violin, so every time Sasuke's dad does these parties, all of us end up playing something at them." she whispered. Naruto nodded and frowned slightly at the redheaded girl who had to be Karin.

"What's her deal?" he asked. Tayuya's smile faltered, but maintained itself on her lips.

"She's been in love with Sasuke forever… Err, at least as long as I can remember." Tayuya explained. "Fugaku wants Sasuke to marry her." the red headed girl finished. Naruto frowned and felt the anger in the pit of his stomach awaken.

"Marry? Really? Sasuke doesn't want to though, right?" he asked. Tayuya raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why? You want a piece of Sasuke?" she asked. "Be honest, I won't tell him anything."

"… Well," Naruto began, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "I kinda want a go with him. You can't deny he's hot as fuck." he laughed slightly. Tayuya snickered and shook her head as Naruto leaned away again.

"I understand. Well, I've never liked Sasuke like that, since I'm his cousin." she mused. "However, he is good looking in general. Since I like ya, kid. I'll keep Karin away after their performance." the red head smiled. "One hint though."

"Gee! Thanks, Tayuya!" Naruto grinned, then watched her. "What hint?"

"Ha ha, do it tonight while his mom is busy socializing. She tries to stay near Sasuke as much as possible, since the family relationship is dwindling." she smirked as Sasuke walked over to the two. Naruto nodded as Sasuke stopped and smiled slightly.

"Alright, wish me luck." he chuckled and took the violin still in its case from Tayuya's hands. Tayuya and Naruto both smiled brightly.

"Good luck!" they said together. Sasuke smiled and nodded, walking back towards the group of Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. The blond watched Sasuke leave and sighed deeply.

"I'm so glad I ran into him. He's drop dead gorgeous." he muttered. Tayuya laughed loudly as the four teens began setting up their violins, sounds of tuning drifting through the crowd.

"You're funny. Well, I'm sure you'll get what you want. Just be nice to him and you'll find that soft spot. He's been pretty lonely. Never had a relationship before. Always careful to not pick the wrong person." she sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Never had a relationship? Not one?"

"Nope. It doesn't help that his parents are playing for the heterosexual team, while Sasuke plays the other, along with his brother." Tayuya explained. Naruto gaped, then jumped back as a face came between the two.

"Ack! Who are you-" he began, then fell silent when he actually saw the person he was asking. There between the middle of Tayuya and himself, was an older and slightly more masculine version of Sasuke. The male had longer hair, tied back into a loose ponytail. The most significant difference was not age, but the two short lines that ran slanted from the inner corners of his eyes.

"Tayuya… Who is this?" the man questioned softly, his voice like Madara's, yet Naruto could hear no hostility.

"Heh, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He is Sasuke's friend." she smiled brightly. "Call him Taki if your dad or anyone else asks."

"Ah… Well, pleased to meet you, Naruto. My name is Itachi Uchiha." he smiled slightly, holding out his hand for Naruto to shake. The blond teen smiled back and took the man's hand, shaking it happily, before letting go.

"Nice to meet ya too!" he grinned as the tuning noises stopped.

"Mmm… Well, we should get somewhere near the front. I want to see my brother." he smiled slightly, taking both of the teen's wrists and pulling them through the crowd.

"So Itachi, how's Kisame?" Tayuya asked as Itachi made it to the front of the crowd.

"… Kisame is fine." Itachi shrugged. "Please don't mention it around here. I don't want to have a fight with my dad about secrets." he sighed. "I'm too old for that."

"Alright, alright." she smiled, then looked ahead to see the four teens standing about three feet apart from each other. Naruto smiled brightly as Sasuke glanced towards him, then looked away. The crowd quieted down as they saw who was on stage. Small mumbles of praise rippled through the crowd as Sasuke began playing with a dramatic up-bow, the others joining in after. The blond watched in amazement as the Uchiha glided his bow across the strings in perfect timing.

"Holy crap, he's amazing." he said, inhaling sharply. Itachi chuckled and watched the boy.

"He is. Always has been at violin. It's his gift, I'd say." he smiled and looked back at his brother as the notes lowered and picked up again, creating a rhythm that seemed almost magical.

'_Gift… This is certainly a gift… He's absolutely amazing. I gotta have a go with him, I gotta._' Naruto thought as the song picked up for the climax. As that last note was hit, the crowd burst out into a feverish applause.

"Yeah Sasuke! Whooo!" Tayuya cried out and clapped loudly. Itachi chuckled and clapped politely, admiration evident on his features.

"You did awesome." Naruto muttered and continued to clap and smile.

* * *

"That was so awesome!" Naruto remarked as Sasuke set the violin back on the stand in his room.

"You said that twenty times already, Naruto." he chuckled and placed the case behind the stand for future use.

"No, I mean it! You blew my breath away." he smiled and sat on the high bed, shocked to find the sheets were purely silk, along with the pillows. "Oh my god, silk! Are you sure being rich isn't fucking awesome?" he asked, grinning. The raven haired boy shook his head and smiled as he removed his black dress jacket.

"Aha, well, maybe the experience of being rich is different for everyone, Naruto." he said softly while walking into his closet to change. Naruto licked his lips and nodded.

"I guess so… Maybe I should come around more often!" he laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stripped down to his boxers.

"You better hope the Taki family my dad happened to know lives here then." he mused, shifting through his drawers for pyjama pants. Finding the blue and white plaid pair he wanted, he began to dress himself.

"I gotta feeling they will be." he mused. "If not, I could sneak in." the blond mused. Sasuke frowned and walked out of the walk in closet, shutting the door behind him.

"I'd rather not have you in my room in the middle of the night watching my TV." the youngest Uchiha commented, stopping when he saw Naruto. "What?" he asked as Naruto slid off of the high bed. "Nothing. Just… You remember Kiba saying you were kinda cute?" he asked, remembering back to earlier. Sasuke thought back as well and nodded.

"Yes, but it was more sarcastic coming from him." the Uchiha frowned, not wanting to relive the moment he almost had his face punched in.

"Well," Naruto laughed and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "It's not sarcastic coming from me." to this, Sasuke was honestly shocked. He had been called names like that before, but it never had such an affect on him as it did now.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, watching the Uzumaki carefully. Naruto smirked and nodded walking towards him.

"Yeah. Cute is kinda girly though. I'd say good looking, even hot." he shrugged, smiling. Sasuke looked away as if something more interesting was going on in his room. Naruto, knowing there honestly wasn't, grabbed the pale teen's jaw carefully and pulled back to look at him. "Yeah, definitely hot." he smirked then. Sasuke frowned as he felt his teenage hormones catch up with him, causing his face to flush.

"… What exactly do you want?" he said, trying to keep the blush down desperately. Naruto laughed softly and placed his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"Nothing you don't want, of course." he smiled brightly. Sasuke watched the blond and gulped.

'_This is a problem. What do I do? I'm pretty sure what he wants, but my mom did always say to not trust people, but I can't help but want to trust this guy._' the raven thought as Naruto's hands moved down to the boy's waist, rubbing gently.

"I don't usually like guys, but you're something else." he purred. Sasuke finally lost all words and thought, his cheeks dusted with a tint of pink. "Can't even talk?" Naruto asked, clearly amused. Sasuke shook his head and glared.

"I can talk fine." the Uchiha said defensively. To this reaction, Naruto grinned and pulled the boy close.

"You're actually perfect. You know that?" he asked. "Your talented, sarcastic-"

"And rich?"

"No, that's not it. Crazy good looking is how I'd put it, actually." he smiled and leaned into the paler boy. "So, what do ya say? Wanna have a go?" he whispered, kissing the shell of Sasuke's ear. The raven's eyes widened in shock as Naruto kissed his ear and whispered to him.

"… A go? No." he answered. "I'm not giving my virginity for someone I'll never see again." he shook his head, deciding that was the best answer, no matter exactly how much his body wanted it. '_It doesn't help that I want to lose it. I just want to lose it. I just can't do it if he'll disappear. I'll feel fucking used…_' Sasuke thought while Naruto smiled slightly.

"What if I promise to come back."

"What?" Sasuke blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. Naruto smiled sadly and hugged the boy to him.

"What if I promise to come back. Like, if I don't disappear from your life. What if I promise?"

"How much do you promise?"

"… On my honour." Naruto decided. "I never go back on my word, Sasuke. You'll find that out. What do you say?" he asked, hopeful. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and let go of the Uzumaki.

"… Alright." he nodded. "If you promise. I'll take your word." To this, Naruto grinned brightly, taking Sasuke's hands in his.

"Really? Sweet! I'll stay good to my promise!" he laughed, then kissed the raven gently. Charcoal eyes widened, then settled as he kissed the boy back just as gentle.

Sasuke never knew exactly how his first kiss would come to be, but he never would have guessed it would be with someone who one, he barely knew, and two, was on the opposite side of the economic ladder. Before the youngest Uchiha could think any further into the subject, Naruto spoke up.

"You coming?" he asked again as Sasuke broke free of the inner confinements of his mind.

"Yeah, sure thing." the raven smiled softly as Naruto took his hand.

"Cool."

"Definitely."

* * *

Sasuke woke up by himself that morning. He sighed heavily and pushed his bangs out of his face momentarily. He was confused at first, but slowly remembered Naruto leaving with a kiss earlier that morning, when the sun was barely in the sky.

Now that sun was almost at afternoon position as he sat up. Once again, like the morning before, a chipper knocking came on his bedroom door. "Hello?"

"It's your mom, Sasuke." the voice called out in answer. The Uchiha looked under the sheets and sighed.

'_Why would I think I was not naked?_' he thought, but pushed the question to the back of his mind, never to be answered as he quickly jumped out of bed, dressing just as fast.

"May I come in?" the voice of his mother called out again. Sasuke looked up and at the mirror, fixing his hair as he said:

"Of course." he answered softly and turned towards the door as his mother came rushing in.

"How are you? How did you like the party? You were absolutely amazing last night! Very handsome as well!" Mikoto giggled, firing off questions like hunters fire shots.

"I'm well, the party was nice… And thank you." he answered, smiling gently. Mikoto stretched and nodded.

"Alright! Well, your father and I are going out for the day, so do whatever." she purred and ruffled her son's hair. "… But get a shower first, you look absolutely dishevelled!" the brunette announced, turning on her heels and walking out briskly.

Sasuke frowned and placed his hands on his waist as his mother left. "… Hn."

* * *

"Naruto! Sakura is here!" Naruto's mother, Kushina yelled while flipping bacon over, then attending to the eggs. The pinkette watched and laughed.

"You really are a multitask kind of woman, Kushina!" she smiled brightly. "Where's Minato?"

"Oh, thank you, Sakura! Minato? He's at work, as usual!" the redhead laughed loudly and turned off the burner that had heated the eggs. Both females shared a small laugh, but stopped when Naruto walked into the kitchen, a brighter than usual grin painted across his face.

"Morning, mom! Morning, Sakura!" Naruto laughed, placing his guitar case against the wall closest to his seat. Sakura blinked, as did Kushina.

"Morning, Naruto…" Sakura trailed off.

"…Morning, honey. What's got you in such a good mood?" she asked. Naruto watched the two women and played with a lock of his always messy hair.

"I met someone yesterday, is all." to this, both girls dropped everything and surrounded him.

"Boy or girl!" Kushina asked.

"Boy." Naruto answered, grinning. Sakura gaped, then grinned as well.

"What's he like!"

"Amazing. Absolutely perfect!" Naruto answered without hesitation. Kushina laughed and asked:

"Name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." he answered and smiled. Kushina's smile faltered and turned into a sour expression.

"An Uchiha?" she asked. "… You're father doesn't like them much, you know."

"He doesn't!" Naruto gasped. "They are not _that _bad!" the blond retorted. Kushina played with a piece of hair as Sakura watched in confusion.

"What's so bad about them?" the pinkette asked. "I know they are all filthy rich." to this, Kushina sighed.

"Well, Naruto, you're grandfather and Sasuke's grandfather both created the company Fugaku now runs. Sasuke's grandfather, however, screwed your grandfather and took all ownership of the company. Your dad and now yourself grew up lower middle class because of them." she glared down at the floor. Naruto gaped and watched his mother.

"But mom… Sasuke isn't like that, I swear! He doesn't even like his parents! He said he's complete opposites to them… He doesn't _like _being rich." the blond explained. Sakura watched Naruto and sighed heavily.

'_Naruto is getting all caught up in this Sasuke boy… Hinata and him had a thing… What will she say about this?_' the pinkette thought and played with the edge of her patch work skirt. "Naruto… We have to get going." she said urgently then. "Gaara will not wait forever." to this, Naruto looked away from his frowning mother.

"Alright… I'll see you later mom… Just don't worry." he smiled and ran out of the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. Sakura frowned and grabbed the boy's guitar he had forgotten.

"Bye Kushina… I'll look after him." she smiled slightly and followed the Uzumaki out of the door. After it was shut, Kushina leaned against the fridge.

"Minato is not going to be happy about this one."

* * *

Sasuke walked into the ballroom, which was now clean. The only thing that remained was the piano, which Itachi was playing. "_My baby's got the lonesome lows, don't quite go away over night. Doctor Blind, just prescribe the blue ones. If the dizzying highs don't subside over night. Doctor Blind just prescribe the red ones._" he sang along to the playing of the music.

"I love Emily Haines." Sasuke chuckled and walked towards the piano, sitting on the bench next to his older brother. Itachi looked over and smiled as he played the slow tune.

"So do I. She is a wonderful singer." the raven nodded towards the youngest boy in the family. "So," he began as he switched to playing a new song, which Sasuke automatically recognized as the lullaby their mother used to sing to them: _Mountains of Mourne_. "What happened to you last night? You just disappeared after awhile…" he trailed off. Sasuke blushed and looked at his older brother play the keys softly.

"Dunno. I went to hang out with Naruto."

"Don't lie to me. You did not just hang with him… What did you do?" he asked, picking his pace up, then slowing down as he always remembered. "Did you two have sex?"

"Honest?"

"Please."

"… No. We didn't have sex. Close, but no. I didn't let him." Sasuke commented and looked to the side. Itachi's weak eyes widened slightly at this as he said:

"Now why did you do such a thing, Sasuke? Always following father's orders to the last article? You must know by now that who you fall in love with is not your choice, nor his. Did you not learn from what happened to me?" he asked, smiling slightly. Sasuke glared and shook his head.

"No, it's not that." the younger of the two retorted. "I just couldn't give it to someone I had just met! We fooled around and that's it." to this, Itachi's smile softened.

"… Don't mess up like me." he said. Sasuke sighed and leaned on his brother's shoulders.

"You didn't mess up. Dad is just controlling you. Maybe you should take your own advice, brother. I mean, just get a divorce. Akumu and you are friends, so this should be no big deal."

"… You speak the truth." Itachi smiled softly. "I'm sure Akumu would be okay with it… However, mother and father aren't big on Kisame. Never were."

Sasuke burst out laughing at this. While he knew it was surely not the time to do such, he let it go anyway. He backed away and bent over, holding his stomach. Itachi swirled around on the bench and stood up quickly. "Are you okay!" he asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"N-nothing! You're being absolutely ridiculous." the younger of the two snickered and stood up straight, placing his hands on both of his hips.

"What? For once, I don't follow."

"Do you remember when you got that tattoo?" the raven asked, pointing to his brother's side, which under the shirt had a cherry blossom tree running up the left side of his body. "Mom and dad freaked because of how big it was. Did you care though? No." to this, Itachi lifted his shirt slightly, exposing the light brown details of the tree trunk.

"… You are right, Sasuke. However, this is not a tattoo. This is a person we're talking about. I know I am old enough to make my own decisions, but if it means that they reject me the rest of my life, I don't want to do it. We may both dislike them, but they are our parents, who raised and cared for us. Err, at least mom did." he muttered. Sasuke sighed and looked away from his brother.

"I'll make you a deal."

"Oh? I thought you didn't _make _deals with me anymore. Remember the vodka incident?" Itachi asked, smirking ever so slightly. Sasuke frowned and looked back at his brother sharply.

"Let's _not _bring that up. Anyway, do you wanna hear it or not?" he asked, playing with his hair absent-mindedly. Itachi chuckled and nodded at that.

"Sure, why not."

"Okay. If I take one for the team." he began.

"The team being you and myself?" Itachi interrupted.

"Yes, now stop talking." Sasuke frowned. "Back to the plan… If I take one for the team and tell our parents about being with Naruto, someone they don't know." he explained. "Then when I get in trouble and all that jazz, you can get a divorce. I mean, they can only get so mad before it's not even worth it. Get it?"

Itachi smirked at this. "In a 'you make no sense' way, yes, I do. You're saying that if they get mad at both of us for finding love, they might see, or at least mom will, that we want to make our own choices. You can really think when you want to, Sasuke." he laughed at this. Sasuke pouted slightly and watched as Itachi put an arm around his shoulders. "But you have a deal. I'll go with this. It's been awhile since we've caused some shenanigans." to this, younger of the two Uchihas laughed.

"Never say that word again."

"Dealio."

* * *

"Are you going to talk to Hinata about it?" Sakura asked as she followed her childhood friend towards the park where the group always seemed to meet, as it had became tradition to always do so. Naruto frowned and looked up at the clear afternoon sky.

"Well… No. I mean, we were never official. We just fooled around, Sakura." he explained. Sakura punched the boy's arm and sighed heavily.

"Not cool, Naruto! You better stop fooling with her then, because you _know _she likes you, stupid." the pinkette scolded sharply, before walking beneath the park gate way. Naruto picked up his pace, sticking to Sakura's side.

"I agree… Hinata is nice." Gaara added, holding onto his girlfriend's hand.

"I know it's not… I don't know what to do. I'll probably never end up seeing this Sasuke kid again… I mean, he's rich, I'm obviously not. The chances are low. I wish I could though."

"Well, then just forget about it." Sakura commented. "If you don't tell Hinata, natural balance can be restored and you will be free of this spell you've been put under. I've never seen you so obsessed with a boy before. It's weird." she said thoughtfully. "Cute, but weird." Naruto, to this, nodded nervously.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" he trailed off as he approached the big group, which was circled around, signalling a fight of sorts. "What the hell?" the blond blinked as he heard Kiba shouting. Sakura smirked and looked at her friend.

"Someone probably fucked with him, so of course Kiba is going to say something." Sakura laughed as another voice, not nearly as loud, retorted. Sakura became confused as Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"No… No way."

"Wait, what?" both Gaara and Sakura asked.

"One second." Naruto said shortly and ran over to the huge group. "Hey guys, break it up!" he yelled over Kiba. The twelve people looked around at Naruto, then backed up to reveal Kiba holding onto the collar of Sasuke's shirt, like the day before. The only thing different was the curly blonde haired girl grabbing onto Kiba's jacket, getting ready to punch his friend.

"Can you believe it? Fucking kid can't learn a thing!" Kiba shouted. "Hey, get your hands off me, blondie!" he cursed towards the short girl. Michelle hissed and pulled back her fist, ready to punch.

"I can come and go as I please. This park is public property." Sasuke said boredly.

"Let go of Sasuke! Let go!" she shouted as well, tightening her grip. A tense silence fell over the group before Michelle bashed her fist into the tanned boy's face, making him lose his grip on the Uchiha and stumble back. "I fucking warned you, kid!" she yelled. Kiba grimaced and looked up at her in shock. Sasuke looked around at the equally shocked group, then back to Michelle as Kiba began to glare again.

"You little-"

"Cùm do theanga… Air neo… Bheir mis' ort!" she shouted in a foreign language. "Bheir mis' ort!" she repeated and took Sasuke's hand, pulling him away urgently.

"That must be Sasuke…" Sakura muttered to her boyfriend and watched Naruto reach out, grabbing Sasuke's other wrist.

"It would appear so, Sakura." the red headed boy muttered back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly. Sasuke looked around at the group, eyeing a purple haired girl, whose eyes were planted on Naruto.

"Michelle wanted to come back so I agreed. I…" he trailed off, looking at all of people glaring him down, while a blonde haired girl comforted Kiba. "I'm sorry she did this… Your friends are mad… I'll see you later, Naruto." he finished and slipped his hand out of Naruto's, finally being pulled away by Michelle.

"But…" the blond choked, then looked at his friends, who all looked unhappy.

"She didn't have to punch him." Ino said, quite sour her boyfriend was hurt.

"That was one wicked punch…" Tenten muttered.

"It fucking hurt too!" Kiba hissed. "Naruto, why didn't you say anything?" To this, Naruto frowned.

"Honestly? You started it yesterday and I know you did today as well. Kiba, you're picking a fight with him and I don't like it. He's not that bad." Naruto explained. "Trust me."

"How do you know?" the soft voice of Hinata asked as she walked over to him. Naruto blinked and watched the girl approach him, stopping about two feet in front of the blond.

"… Don't worry about it." "Naruto… How do you know?" she asked, her pale coloured eyes filled with worry. Naruto frowned and grabbed the girl's hand.

"If you wanna know… Let's go talk." he sighed and walked off with her. Sakura and Gaara both joined the large group as the blond and purple haired teens walked off.

"… What's going on, Sakura? With Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, stomping out his cigarette. Sakura sighed and shrugged as she leaned against Gaara.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but he has a thing with that boy Kiba almost knocked out." she replied as Gaara slipped an arm around her waist.

"… Sasuke Uchiha?" Ino gasped as she helped Kiba stand up slowly. "No way… Are you serious, forehead?" she asked. Sakura grunted and glared daggers at her childhood friend.

"Yes, Ino pig, I'm serious. Naruto is upset because the Uchiha's and Namakaze's do _not _get along… Err, at least his dad and Sasuke's dad don't, so says Kushina." to this, Shikamaru frowned and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Oh yes… I'm familiar with that story. Tayuya told me it once." the brunet sighed, watching Naruto and Hinata talk far off in the distance. Sakura rolled her eyes at the mention of Tayuya, but continued on anyway.

"Anyhow… We'll have to do our best to support Naruto, guys. While we may not like any Uchiha, Naruto insists that Sasuke is different. We gotta give the guy a chance, alright?" she asked. "He may prove use to us, since he _is _the heir of a multi million dollar company… His whole family is fucking loaded after all." she pointed out. Ino smirked and played with her bangs.

"You're devious."

"Duh." Sakura grinned and looked at the rest of the group. "So, give him a chance?"

"Sure, why not?" Shikamaru smiled slightly. Kiba grunted and rubbed his cheek.

"I'm not talking to him, but whatever."

"I'm in." Ino nodded. "And so is Kiba!"

"Well, Ten ten and I are in." Neji chuckled and watched the rest of the group.

"So, it's final. We give the Uchiha a chance." Sakura smirked and watched Naruto walk back over, by himself, Hinata no where to be seen. "How'd it go?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Naruto sighed and rubbed his watery eyes, promising himself he would not cry.

"It went… Alright. Hinata went home, so don't worry about her. Listen, I'm gonna head out for now. I'll see all of you tomorrow." he said softly and picked up his guitar case, slinging it across his back. "Bye guys." he smiled softly.

"Bye Naruto." Sakura said softly and sighed. Gaara frowned and watched his friend leave.

'_Something tells me this drama has only just started._'

* * *

"Not you." Michelle grimaced, holding the door open, but not letting the blond in. Naruto frowned and looked the girl in the eyes.

"Listen, I had nothing to do with what Kiba did, okay? The last thing I want is Sasuke hurt, trust me. May I please come in now?" he asked. '_This just isn't my day… At all._' he thought while Michelle watched him carefully.

"… I guess so. He's in his room." she muttered and played with her hair. Naruto's smile brightened as the girl stepped aside gracefully.

"Thanks… Umm, Can I ask something?" the blond inquired and walked into the empty hallway, which looked much bigger than the night before.

"Sure, I guess. If I can ask you something." she smiled slightly, playing with the curls in her hair. Naruto smiled, admiring her extremely curly hair, which looked almost perfect, not one ringlet out of place.

"What language were you speaking when you yelled at Kiba? What were you saying?" he asked. Michelle laughed and walked with him down the large hallway, her heels clicking against the marble floor.

"I was speaking Scottish Gaelic." she smiled. "I used to live on the Isle of Skye when I was little. I'm losing the accent now, but I still know how to speak it." Michelle sighed softly, her voice laced with sadness. "I told your friend to hold his tongue, or I'd get him, basically." she finished, laughing. Naruto frowned, noticing the blonde girl was upset.

"Oh… Do you miss it? The Isle of Skye?"

"Miss it? Lord yes… Skye is my home. Everything about it is magical. The ocean and mountains… I long for it." she said softly, the click of her heels bouncing around the empty halls. Naruto frowned and felt a shiver creep up his spine. "No matter. I'm here now… I'll have to live with it." she mused. Naruto nodded and caught up to her, walking next to her now.

"Hey… Can you teach me a word? Err, phrase, I guess." Naruto laughed softly. Michelle arched an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Sure. I can do that. What phrase?" she asked, happy that someone wanted to know a dying language. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I love you… How do you say it?" he asked. Michelle burst out laughing, causing Naruto another set of shivers as the sound bounced off of the high walls.

"I love you? I thought it would be a curse word! Ha ha! Anyway, why do you want to know that? For Sasuke? I can tell you two have something… If that's the case, I think it's cute." the blonde beamed. Naruto looked away and laughed softly.

"Umm… Yeah, it's for Sasuke. It's just something I want to know." he said gently, looking back at the girl. Michelle halted at the bottom of the left set of stairs in the hallway.

"Alright… I love you in Gaelic is Tha gràdh agam ort." she grinned. "You say it like ha gragh ackum orsht." Michelle finished and watched Naruto grin. She was amazed at how bright and warm the smile was, for a punk kid like him.

"Hmmm… Tha gràdh agam ort… Alright, I think I've got it! Thanks Michelle!" he laughed. Michelle couldn't help but laugh back. "Your welcome, Naruto. I have to ask you a question now! We had a deal." the girl snapped, remembering what they had agreed on earlier. Naruto laughed nervously and nodded.

"I guess so. Ask away."

"Hmm.. So you for real like Sasuke?" she asked. "How did you even _meet him? You two are so opposite." she frowned slightly. Naruto sighed and smiled._

"_Well… Yesterday he was at the park and we met that way… I came to this party with him last night and yeah… As for liking him, I'm pretty sure I do. Don't worry, I won't hurt him." the blond smiled. "Bye Michelle!" to this, Michelle smiled and watched the blond run up the stairs. _

"… _Good luck, Naruto…" she sighed softly, her shoulders beginning to ach, the heavy feeling returning once again. "Something tells me you're going to need it." she muttered. _

* * *

So yeah, here's chapter 2... Took long enough. Hahaha, R&R's would make my day better. (:


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke sighed and watched the blond pace back and forth across his room. Raising an eyebrow, he swept the hair out of his face, only to have the bangs fall back across his forehead. "Why are you pacing so much?" he asked, his tone filled with boredom. Naruto looked up and laughed nervously.

"No reason… Just thinking is all." he said thoughtfully, stopping in front of Sasuke's bed. Sasuke frowned and shook his head.

"Sure. Now. Who was that girl with the purple hair back in the park? When you came, all she did was stare you down with those pale eyes." he mused, but the tone was less than humourless.

"… Her name is Hinata. She's a friend." he smiled awkwardly, only making Sasuke frown more.

"Friend? Not quite. What is she to you?" he asked again, looking for the actual answer. Naruto looked away from the raven haired teen and sighed deeply.

"She was kind of my girlfriend… But not really, but we never discussed it, okay?" he said, looking back at the Uchiha with eyes filled of resent. Sasuke twitched, but remained calm for the time being. Surely he was not jealous. Sasuke Uchiha had never been jealous of anyone or anything, so why would he need to be envious of this Hinata girl?

"… Ah. Are you two still a _thing_?" he asked, his eyes connecting with Naruto's. The blue orbs widened, but continued to stay planted on Sasuke's eyes.

"No. I told her it was over. I don't want to hurt her. However, I hurt her anyway. I really hate hurting people." the blond answered, his voice honest. Sasuke chuckled and patted a place on the bed next to where he was sitting, ushering the boy to take a seat and stop his pacing.

"You have a gang… But you hate hurting people? How does that work?" he asked, amused as the blond sat next to him. Naruto glared slightly at Sasuke and looked ahead at the bedroom door.

"Even though I lead a gang, Sasuke. I've only really hurt someone once… And I ruined their life." he said softly. Sasuke sighed and took one of Naruto's hands in his, holding it gently.

"Everybody hurts." was all he could say, all he dared to say as Naruto looked down.

"I guess." the blond sighed and leaned against Sasuke. "Anyway… What was with your uncle last night? I mean, he seemed so suspicious." he said thoughtfully. Sasuke snorted to this and rolled his eyes.

"There are two things Uchihas do in this city. We either work for Konoha Corp, or we go into the police force. My father is in business, being the president and a CEO, while my uncle Madara is head of the police force here." the Uchiha answered. "So my uncle must have recognized you, since he does work with youth crime at times."

"Oh…" Naruto gulped to this. "Another question. How did your dad get to be the president and a CEO of such a company?" to this, Sasuke shrugged.

"Umm, he never told me the story, but I believe my grandfather created with some other guy, but now that guy doesn't work there… My grandfather probably fucked the other man over. When it comes to business, nobody gets in the way of an Uchiha. Why do you ask?" the raven haired boy implied. Naruto frowned, knowing his mother's story was true now.

"… The guy your grandfather screwed over was _my_ grandfather." he said softly. "My dad hates your dad." he finished. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "… You're a Namikaze? But you said Uzumaki… Is Minato your father?" he asked. Naruto smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Something happened in my family and my dad had to take my mom's last name, so I'm an Uzumaki, but I should be a Namikaze…" he trailed off. "Does this mean we're supposed to hate each other?"

"Who cares, to be honest? I'm nothing like _my_ grandfather or father. I don't want to work in business or police force." the Uchiha explained. Naruto frowned and laid on one side of the Uchiha's bed, placing his hands behind his head.

"I know, but still… Eventually, we're going to have to face this. If your dad hates my dad and my dad feels the same, we can't play this off like fucking Romeo and Juliet." Naruto huffed, his head spinning from the unfortunate situation they had been put in. Sasuke smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as I'm not Juliet."

"This isn't funny!" Naruto sat up, glaring daggers at the Uchiha. However, as hard as he tried, he couldn't help but smile as Sasuke chuckled.

"You are making a mountain out of a mole hill. It's not a big deal, you know. I'm fully capable of showing your father that I'm nothing like _my _father."

"… Yeah, well I _am _like my father. So how do we get on your dad's good side?" Naruto asked. To this, Sasuke placed a hand on one of the blond's cheeks, feeling the grooves of the odd whiskers on the boy's face.

"First off, we don't worry about my father. I don't even like him, so he doesn't have to worry about my life until after we deal with your family." Sasuke explained, pulling on the hoop in Naruto's nose gently, then letting go when the blond slapped his hand.

"… Are you sure?"

"Only a million percent."

* * *

"So I found out something." Fugaku frowned, watching his wife bring in the last of the groceries, passing them off to a nervous looking Michelle. The curly haired girl walked away, but kept an ear on their conversation as Fugaku continued to speak. "Last night, Sasuke had a friend over."

"A friend?" Mikoto asked. "Girl or boy? We know them, right?" to this, Fugaku shook his head, a frown spreading across his features.

"Yes, a friend. A boy, but we don't know him. In fact, he lied to me, to my brother. He said he was a son of one of the families. Taki, actually. I didn't know they had a kid, so I asked Senji Taki this morning, over email. What did he reply? _'We don't have a child, actually.'_" the Uchiha frowned. Mikoto blinked, stunned that their youngest son would ever lie to them.

"… What was his first name, honey?" she asked. Michelle, slowing her walk even more, felt her heart thud harder in her chest when Fugaku replied:

"Naruto."

'_Oh fuck… If Mikoto goes up there, which she will, she'll find said blond. Christ, I gotta get up there!_' she thought and hurried into the kitchen, putting the groceries away in a flash. She finished putting everything away, but a tomato. She frowned and walked out of the kitchen with it as Mikoto began walking down the hall to the stairs. To Sasuke's room. Michelle bit her lip and hurried over. "Mrs. Uchiha! Let me walk with you. Sasuke wanted me to bring him a tomato when I happened to find one." Mikoto stared at the girl and sighed, quiet tired of the accent she _still _displayed, as it was not fully Americanized yet.

"Alright, you can walk with me. Do you know anything of this Naruto?" she asked, her tone frigid.

'_Frigid bitch… I hate snobby rich people._' Michelle thought and smiled, slight confusion on her face. "I do not, I am sorry, Mrs. Uchiha." she sighed and walked down the hallway with the woman. Mikoto frowned and watched Michelle continue. Raising her voice, Michelle smiled. "Why do you ask, Mrs. Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked up at the sound and then to Naruto.

"… What?" Naruto blinked. Sasuke frowned got off of the bed.

"You have to get into the closet. NOW." he whispered and took Naruto's hand, pulling him off of his bed. Naruto frowned as well and heard the voice approach.

"Okay, okay." he whined as the voices stopped at Sasuke door. Sasuke ran over to the closet and shoved the boy into the space, shutting the door as the one to his room opened. Michelle looked shocked, but sighed in relief as there was no Naruto in sight, only Sasuke walking towards the door to meet them. Mikoto frowned and walked into the room, looking around.

"Hello, Sasuke." she said shortly. Sasuke frowned and looked at Michelle carefully, to see her mouth:

"She knows." her lips moved, but no sound came out, until she gave Sasuke a tomato. "Here's the tomato you wanted, Sasuke." she said softly. "Your dad knows too." she whispered and stepped away as Mikoto looked at them.

"… You can go now, Michelle. I want to speak to you, Sasuke." she frowned and watched Michelle nod.

"Alright. Goodbye." she said and walked out quickly, shutting the door after. Once gone, Mikoto walked over to her son, cupping his face in her hands.

"Oh Sasuke… My son. You wouldn't lie to your parents, would you? Please tell me that what your father said wasn't true, that you didn't meet a Naruto child last night and say he was a Taki. You wouldn't do that, would you? You wouldn't hang out with punk children. You are an elite, a socialite in society. Right?" she asked, her voice no more than a coo. Sasuke frowned and sighed.

"He's right. I did meet a Naruto. He isn't a Taki." he answered. Mikoto frowned and watched her son.

"… You know his last name. I know you do." she growled at this, her voice frigid. Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"… Fine, if I do, I wouldn't tell you. I'm not letting you ruin this."

"Ruin!" Mikoto asked, her voice shrill. "I raised you! After all I've done for you, you could at least tell me something! You are such a good kid, don't ruin this! We've done so much for you!" she freaked out. Naruto listened to the argument and frowned.

'_That woman is so neruotic._' he thought and sighed. Sasuke smiled and began to laugh.

"Raised me! You didn't raise me! You must mean Mrs. Hito, my nanny until I was six! She raised me. Only other person who did was Itachi! I'm just something you can show off, to be proud of! As if all of you need more pride! I am a good kid! I'm top of my damn class! I'm perfect for you, that's all I've ever done! I'm so fucking sick of it!" he yelled, making his mother freeze in her spot.

"… Sick of it? You're tired of what we've provided? You don't _want _to be financially well? You don't _want _to be a socialite!" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"No. I don't, actually. I want to own a café." he frowned. Mikoto blinked and looked away from her youngest son, who was, unfortunately, a spitting image of her.

"A café? Well… Good luck telling your father that. Owning a café is something more suited… For maybe your wife? Sasuke, we need to have a family dicussion." she said and bit the padding of her left thumb.

"… Wife? Mom, I don't want a fucking wife! I don't like women! I want a boyfriend, a husband!" he shouted, then stopped when he realised exactly what he had said. Mikoto gapped and watched her son in shock.

"Excuse me? Did you just… Did you just say you are gay, Sasuke?" she asked, her voice nothing over a whisper. Naruto gapped from inside the closing and wished he could come out of the closet, but decided if he did, he would most likely never see Sasuke again.

"… You know what… Yes. I'm gay." Sasuke nodded, sitting on his bed. "I'm gay, mom. I don't want to marry a woman like Itachi. I don't want to live in denial. I like men."

"… Fugaku… Fugaku!" she screamed and ran to her son's bedroom door, opening it and leaning out. "FUGAKU!" she shrieked. Sasuke frowned and sighed deeply.

'_Here we go._' he rolled his eyes, watching his father come into the room, listening to his wife's pleas and complaints. When the word 'gay' was mentioned, Fugaku hushed her.

"Mikoto… You're say… _Our _son… Is _gay_?" he asked. "You're nuts… Sasuke, tell her she's loony." to this, Sasuke shook his head.

"You know what… Fuck this family." he muttered, then stood up straight. "Mom's right. I'm gay. I'm homosexual. I'm a fag. Whatever you wanna say, I like men." he frowned. "I'm so done with this family. You just want us to be perfect. I don't want to be a snob, I don't want to be rich. This whole thing is a joke." he explained. Fugaku gapped, shocked to hear this information. He felt his heart begin to beat rapidly.

"You… You…" he trailed off as the closet door swung open, a blond boy tumbling out with a yelp. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked over at Naruto. Fugaku and Mikoto looked over as well. "Th- that's him." the oldest Uchiha in the room stuttered before passing out.

* * *

Mikoto and Sasuke sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Sasuke's phone buzzed off, signalling he had a text message. He opened his phone to see it was from Naruto. Reading it, it said:

_How's your dad? _Sasuke sighed and texted the blond back.

_He's… Alright. The doctor, this blonde woman with huge boobs, said he had a minor heart attack._

_Wow… He had a fucking heart attack. From you coming out of the closet. Lol, did you expect a reaction like that? _Sasuke sighed and felt his mother's gaze on him. However, when he looked up, she had since looked ahead to one of the nurses that was now talking to her.

_Umm, I expected something, but not a heart attack. Do you know HOW awkward this is? I want out of here. It smells too clean._

_Blond woman? Big boobs? That's my aunt, Tsunade. Awkward? Probably very. I'm sorry I fell outta the closet and all… _Sasuke smiled sadly and leaned forward.

_It's ok. Listen, the nurse is going to talk with us now. I'll text you later… If I have my phone. If not, I will see you around. I will._

Naruto sighed and watched Sakura play his guitar happily.

_Alright. I better see you again, cuz I really care about you, Sasuke. Be safe. 3_

Sasuke looked at the message and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the heart. '_I'll try my best._' he thought and put his phone away as the nurse began to talk to him and his mother as a whole.

"So, how did you get from Sasuke's house… To here? Alive?" Sakura asked as she played the guitar carefully. Naruto sighed and leaned against the headboard of his bed.

"Well, after I fell out of the closet and his dad fainted, his mom began hyperventilating. She screamed at Sasuke and was like, _'Look at what you've done!' _then she yelled at me to get out, out, OUT. Sasuke looked at me and his eyes begged me to leave, so I wouldn't die. Michelle came up and walked, well, ran me out… Yeah." Naruto frowned. Sakura frowned and sighed.

"What's gonna happen to Sasuke?" she asked. Naruto sighed. "I dunno. I texted him right after and he said he might get kicked out… Well, more than might. If he does, I'm going to ask him to move in." he said carefully. Sakura blinked and stopped playing momentarily.

"What about your dad?"

"I told my mom and dad everything. My dad is so rivalled against Sasuke's, that he said he'd take him into our house in a heart beat. But only if Sasuke's dad and mom disown him." he explained. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Hey, if he comes and lives with you, he's yours!" she purred. Naruto chuckled and played with his hands.

"He's already mine. I can feel it. I really care about him, Sakura. I'm not going to use him, just because he's rich… I don't _want _to use this guy. Don't you remember Sai?" he asked. Sakura cringed and watched her friend quietly.

"… Yeah… I remember Sai… Jesus, that must have been two years ago."

"A year and three months tomorrow." he corrected. "A year and three fucking months since he got shot. For me. Because of me. Sakura… I am not using someone. I can't be numb again. I'm just getting better. I'm just learning to _feel _again." he sighed. "Half of Hinata and me was casual… It was just something to make me feel not so numb, but Sasuke is something so much more. He makes me feel like I deserve to be normal again." he finished and rubbed his temples. Sakura sighed and hummed as she played guitar.

"Does he really? I didn't know you cared _that _much. Naruto, I'm behind you one hundred percent." she smiled softly. Naruto laughed and watched her as she began to sing her favourite song.

"Would you mind if I call you sweetheart  
I found your voice upon my tape  
And I was listenin' to you  
Till I fell asleep it was gettin' late  
And I know it's you out on the sidewalk  
I was hopin' I would meet  
Somethin' always hits me  
But it's not concrete beneath my feet  
And it's not cold  
It's not the heat

Is this love, is this it?  
If it is I like it  
And if it's love  
Please stay love, don't go away love  
Don't go away

I think of you constantly  
When I walk by 'nice guy Eddie's'  
And oh to you non-mets fans in the bar  
Would you please be quiet please  
And I know there's only one direction we can go from here  
And I could whisper exactly what it is  
I could tell it to your ear  
And I'll be crystal, I'll be clear

Is this love, is this it?  
If it is I like it  
And if it's love  
Please stay love, don't go away love  
Don't go away

Hey  
No one knows how their story unfolds  
You find out when you're old and gray  
But I got a good feelin' about you  
I don't know what to do please say  
Say...  
Before it goes away  
Before it goes away  
before it goes…"

Naruto sighed and smiled at Sakura as she sang softly. He wondered if everything would work out. If maybe Sasuke's parents would accept him. Though unlikely, surely his parents would. No matter what happened, Naruto was sure it would have an okay ending. Nothing like what had happened to Sai. As he thought, Sakura continued to sing the ending part of the song.

"Would you mind if I call you sweetheart  
I found your voice upon my tape  
And I was listenin' to you  
Till I fell asleep it was getting late  
And I know it's you out on the sidewalk  
I was hopin' I would meet  
Somethin' always hits me  
And it's not concrete beneath my feet  
And it's not coldIt's not the heat

Is this love, is this it?  
If it is I like it  
And if it's love  
Please stay love, don't go away love  
Don't go away  
Don't go away love, don't go away  
Don't go away love, don't go away." Sakura finished singing and smiled. "You know… The end notes sound so dismaying, but I actually like it. It makes it memorable." the pinkette laughed softly. Naruto laughed as well and watched her put the guitar down. "Maybe Sasuke won't get kicked out. Maybe everything will blow over. You never know. His family might accept it." she said as Naruto's phone vibrated. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"In an ideal world, sure. His dad had a heart attack, Sakura. I don't think acceptance will follow that so soon." he said dryly, then looked at the text message. He frowned and got off of his bed, shutting his phone and putting it away. Sakura blinked and got off of the bed as well.

"What happened?" she asked. Naruto shook his head and took out his phone, placing it in her hands as he walked out of the room, leaving her alone. Sakura blinked and looked down, going through his phone until she found the text message, which read:

_Hey, I'm on Robie Street, by a bus shelter. My mom just kicked me out. I have nothing with me. Can you come get me? _

"Holy shit…" she muttered and stared at the text message, the letters burning into the screen. "… Guess it's not an ideal world after all. I hate it when you're right, Naruto."

* * *

Chapter three, woooo. It's kinda short, because I've been sick. This chapter is for PockyPand4, cause it's her Birthday (: As she says! So Happy Birthday and here's a short chapter for you! :3 R&R's make me over the moon happy… The song in this is Is this Love, or Isn't it? by Jaymay... I suggest you give it a listen. It's wonderful. 3


End file.
